


letter by letter i am-

by MxBBadperson



Category: Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Blood brothers ending, M/M, Misunderstandings, Possessive Behavior, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, daniel is so smitten with sean oh my god, diazcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22347922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MxBBadperson/pseuds/MxBBadperson
Summary: Daniel didn't have a mark. That was okay to him. Really. Daniel would have himself and not be forced to choose someone because the universe said so.
Relationships: Daniel Diaz/Sean Diaz
Comments: 9
Kudos: 48





	letter by letter i am-

Sean rubbed at his bracelet distractedly. Daniel was eating and Sean was sitting across him. Karen was looking at him curiously. Sean blinked then picked up his spoon. Why was he thinking about this now? Karen's eyes flicked down at his wrist. She didn't say anything and neither did Sean. They both already knew what was under it. What it meant. Who it belonged to. 

Daniel said something and Sean turned his focus on him. Daniel didn't have a mark. That was okay to him. Really. Daniel would have himself and not be forced to choose someone because the universe said so. Besides, marks wasn't as great as people said they were. Dad and Karen had marks but they didn't stay together. Sean started eating his pancakes. Better to keep that sentiment to himself, saying it aloud would be a dick move.

(Sean was seven when he gets his mark. Sean didn't remember the date but he was sure that it was on the night that Dad and Karen decided on the name to give his baby brother. He remembered that night pretty well. He was watching TV and his wrist started hurting. Sean hadn't told them because they seemed to be busy so he just turned off the TV and went back to his room. He laid on the bed, staring at his wrist. In front of his eyes the mark wrote itself. _Sean_ in dark red ink.)

* * *

There was something on Sean's wrist and Daniel was looking at it curiously for the past five minutes. Daniel swung his legs. 'Sean?' he asked. Sean looked at him. Daniel pointed at his wrist. 'What's that?' Sean blinked. He looked at what Daniel was pointing at. Something passed over his face. 

'It's my mark,' Sean answered. 

'Your mark?' Daniel asked. 

'It means that I'm meant for somebody and they're meant for me,' Sean said. 

'What does that mean?' Daniel asked. He was five and he had never heard of something like that before. 

'I don't really know either,' Sean admitted, 'I think that it means that I'm supposed to be with them.'

'Like I'm supposed to be with you and Dad?' Daniel said seriously. 

Sean smiled. That wasn't quite right but it was nice. 'Kinda,' he said. Daniel grinned and Sean's smile widened. 

(In the woods, Sean tells Daniel what it really means. Daniel thought it was cool but here in Humboldt County, it seemed massively unfair. Sean was meant for someone else. Somebody out there was born to be _Sean's_. Sean to love and be loved by. Daniel looks at Cassidy with a frown. Sean showed him his mark. Cassidy said Sean's name in a way that Daniel can't explain. What if it's her? What's if she's Sean's soulmate? In the night, Daniel asks Sean if it's her and Sean says no. Daniel feels relieved. But not completely. Sean's soulmate was still out there. Daniel hoped that Sean would never meet them.)

* * *

Going past the border was exhilarating. Daniel was grinning as Sean continued driving. His arm ached but Daniel didn't let it bother him. They were here! They were _here_! Daniel turned to Sean. Sean was grinning too, wide and bright. Daniel blinked. _Oh._ His grin widened. Daniel squeezed Sean's hand. Together. Despite everything. 

(That night, Daniel looks at his arm. It throbbed but it didn't hurt. It felt kinda comforting. On the inside of his arm, written vertically was _Whatever happens, always remember that you are Daniel Diaz._ It was in a blue so dark that it looked black. Daniel frowned at it confused. This was what Sean said. What? Daniel's eyes widened. Oh. _Oh._ Daniel grinned. Sean to love and be loved by.) 

**Author's Note:**

> yours


End file.
